Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (transcript)
(episode opens up in Bumblyberg in front of the local movie theatre) Li'l Pea: That was a lousy movie. Percy Pea: You're telling me! That monster looked like a chicken in a wig! (As Percy Pea and Li'l Pea go down to the corner, a shady character stalks them) Percy Pea: Hey, do you remember what we saw the last time we were here? Li'l Pea: Yeah. (Both boys look up in the sky and the shady character pops out in front of him and is turned out to be the Milk Money Bandit) Pedobear: Hey kids. Could you spare a nickel? Percy: W-We're not supposed to talk to strangers, a-and no, I-I don't have any extra money. Pedobeae: Oh really? Well how about...a dollar and 28 cents? Percy: What? H-How did you know I had that? Milk Money Bandit: I've been watching you kids. Every Monday morning your mom gives you a dollar and twenty-eight cents, and I want it! Percy: B-But that's my... milk money! (camera cuts to Milk Money Bandit climbing up a building after taking the money) Milk Money Bandit: (to Percy and Li'l) Hahaha! See you later boys. I hope you like water with your lunches! Hahahaha! (Milk Money Bandit sees something) Milk Money Bandit: Huh? (a dark and mysterious character comes to confront Milk Money Bandit and the dark character is Larry-Boy) Larry-Boy: I believe you have something that belongs to those boys! Milk Money Bandit: I uh... (Larry-Boy comes face to face with Milk Money Bandit) Milk Money Bandit: Who are you? Larry-Boy: I'm Larry-Boy! (Larry-Boy uses his super suction ear on Milk Money Bandit and hangs him over the edge) Milk Money Bandit: Uh! What are you going to do? Larry-Boy: It's not nice to take people's milk money! Milk Money Bandit: Hey! Take it easy, fella! Don't get crazy! Hey! Whoa! Ooh! Aah! Ooh! (Milk Money dropped out of the bandit's pocket and landed back to the peas) Milk Money Bandit: I ain't feeling so good. Hey! Hey! Hey! Where we going?! You can't do this! I've got rights! Hey! Hey! (Milk Money Bandit falls into Scooter's police car) Scooter: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!! It's another space alien!! Oh, it's a Milk Money Bandit. We've been looking for you for months. Thanks, Larry-Boy. Archibald: Well done, Master Larry! Splendid job! Larry-Boy: OKAY. I CAN DO THIS. I AM... AFTER ALL... A SUPER-HERO. OH, LOOK! IT'S JUST A LITTLE ONE. WHAT WAS I SO NERVOUS ABOUT? YOU'VE MET YOUR MATCH, WEED. I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU... AND I'M GONNA... MOTHER! Archibald: OH, YES, OFFICER. I NEED YOUR HELP! LARRY-BOY IS BATTLING A GIANT WEED IN THE SEWER SYSTEM... Scooter: AAAH! THE ROBOT! Larry-Boy: COME ON ALFRED. WHAT DID YOU GIVE ME? The Mother Weed: HOW'S YOUR EAR? HUH? Larry-Boy: HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT? THAT'S RIGHT. YOU'RE CONNECTED. AH! OH, ALFRED. I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T LET ME DOWN! The Mother Weed: SO, DID YOU HEAR THE ONE ABOUT ALFRED? Larry-Boy: HASTA LA VISTA, WEEDY! WRONG BUTTON. Category:Unfinished transcripts